User blog:BreatheMe/Take It To The Grave...: Ep. 1 (Light Em Up - Part 1)
SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! '' '''Young Delia: ''Auntie! NO! (13 years later... Delia, her adopted sister Wendy, and her mom and dad, all drove back... back to the town where it all happened.) (Delia's auntie crawled on the floor, Blood seeping out of her body as it wiped on the floor... Delia sat there watching it all. BAM! A black figure came and stabbed her in the neck... and in the flash of an eye-blink, he was gone...) 13 YEARS LATER. '''Delia (in her head): '''I didn't dream of moving back... I didn't want to. How could my parents possibly want to move back to the town where... well. Yeah. I can't believe this. (Delia was lost in her thoughts, and didn't realize that they had pulled up to their new house. Wendy, and her parents got of out the car, with Delia still sitting in, in deep thought.) '''Wendy: '''C'mon, Del! We're here! (She popped up to realization, and groaned. She opened the car door, and got out, in the damp, grey weather, to see a giant house.) '''Mom: '''You like it Honey?! (Delia just shruggs.) '''Delia: '''Why? (Wendy moaned.) '''Wendy: '''Delia! Will you shut up? '''Dad: '''Wendy! '''Wendy: '''I'm tired of her pissing and moaning, just be happy that you're living in a damn house. '''Delia: '''Aren't you old enough to be Emancipated? '''Wendy: '''Yeah... and? '''Delia: '''Why don't you? '''Wendy: '''Why don't you, shut the fuck up? '''Mom: '''WENDY! (Dad sighed, and Delia crossed her arms, the annoyance greatly showing on her face.) '''Mom: '''Why don't... you girls... go introduce youselfs to the neighborhood? '''Delia: '''You're kidding right? This town is frickin' creepy, and the next house isn't another 2 blocks away. '''Wendy: Stop complaining, and come on! (Wendy grabs her irritating sister, and they left the driveway.) Mom: '''Be back in an half hour! Thats when the movers will be here! (She yelled.) (The neighborhood was exactly like those neighborhood in the movies. Intense fog, haunting grayness, crows flying around. Nothing but dirt and big house and flowers... just creepy. Wendy and Delia arrived at the first house, and went up to the porch and knocked on the door a few times. A cute boy, CJ, answered the door with a kind smile.) '''Delia: '''Hi! (She said dramatically.) '''CJ: '''Hi there! '''Wendy: I'm Wendy, and this my sister- Delia: 'She's adopted. (Wendy looked at her with irritation. She hated when she blurted that out.) '''Wendy: '''Thank you Delia! '''Delia: '''We're new in town... and we're just introducing ourselves. You're the first and only person we're going to say hi to, so hi. (CJ giggled.) '''CJ: '''Okay then! I'm CJ. '''Wendy: '''Hi CJ. '''Delia: '''Bye CJ. '''Wendy: '''DELIA! (Delia ran off the porch, and ran around the corner. Wendy looked at CJ and smiled.) '''Wendy: '''I'm sorry, she's weird... (Then. Delia screamed... a terrified scream. CJ and Wendy looked at eachother, and ran down quickly. To see, Delia, standing above a decapitated dog... it's head several inches from it's body, with flies flying around it.) '''CJ: '''Oh my god... '''Wendy: '''What the fuck? 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (CJ had the Dog's head in his hand, and Delia and Wendy were carrying the body.) Wendy: '''Where the hell are we talking this? It's so damn gross. Ugh... '''CJ: '''There's a lake just ahead. (They all had been walking for twenty minutes. After another two minutes of walking, they came up on the lake. The lake water was black, and it was small. Clouds hung low above it, and dead roses were all up like a wall.) '''Delia: '''Why... is the water black? '''CJ: '''Never knew. (Wendy turns the half-dog's body the wrong way, and a pool of black blood spills on to her feet. She screams and runs. CJ looks at her with bulged eyes, throws the head in to the water and runs after her. Delia looked at her wimpy sister as she ran away. She held the half-dog by its feet, and a note flipped out of its head...) '''Delia: '''Huh? (She just throws the body into the Black Lake, and picks up the note. She unfolds it, and the words are covered with black blood.) '''Delia: '''Shit... (Delia, calmly wipes the blood off and reads the note.) '''Note: ''Welcome back D'' ::::: '' 'E '' ::::: '' L'' ::::: '' ''I ::::: '' A'' (She read the note and gasped. Had someone actually known she was there. She crumpled up the note, covering her hand with black blood, and threw it in the lake.) (After all that weird mess, Wendy and her walked CJ back home.) '''Delia: '''I can't believe you did that with us. '''Wendy: '''Yeah, me too. I would have just left the fucker there to rot, for all I care. (CJ giggled again.) '''CJ: '''Yeah, no problem. Just uh, beware, this neighborhood is creepy. K? Nice meeting you! (He kindly, shut the door in their faces.) '''Wendy: '''Well. Lets go to the next neighbor! '''Delia: '''What? No! Are you kidding me? After that crap. I'm hittin it. Plus, it's been two hours, believe it or not. '''Wendy: '''So? Mom and Dad aren't that damn old, they put that shit up by their damnselves. '''Delia: '''You go. I'm going home. Bye. '''Wendy: '''Fine! (Delia began walking away at a fast pace.) '''Wendy: '''You're still a bitch... '''Delia: '''I HEARD THAT! (Delia returned home, to see the movers gone, and all the furniture perfectly in place, and her mom wiping her hands. She closed the door, stood there for a few seconds, and kicked it with anger. Her mom came out, with a worried face.) '''Mom: '''Honey? What's the matter. (Lucy came in to see, Delia, crying.) '''Mom: '''Oh... baby, what's wrong? '''Delia: '''Mom, I'm not your baby. '''Mom: '''Okay... but, is everything okay? '''Delia: '''No! Nothing is okay! Why did we move back! Huh? I feel so creepy and scared being back... I liked San Diego, better... (Lucy walked over to Delia and hugged her, brushing her hair with her hands.) '''Mom: '''Baby, we'll be ok. '''Delia: '''Is my room setup? '''Mom: '''Yep! Computer, wifi, ev- (Delia didn't even let her mom finish, and ran up to her room. - Once she was in her room, she thought about that note. Obviously, the dog was killed for her to see, and the note was meant for her... so did that mean...) '''Delia: '''Someone knew I was back? (Her phone rang, and she went over to it, to see a text. She unlocked it, to see 'BLOCKED ID' that read.) '''BLOCKED ID: '''Yep! '''Delia: '''What the hell... '''TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (It was Delia's first day of 10th grade. Her textbooks and classes were sent to her an hour after she got the... text.) Haylee: 'DELIA!!! (An energetic, pretty girl came running over to her.) '''Delia: '''Um... Person! '''Haylee: '''It's me!... Haylee... Haylee Richards! (It took Delia around twenty seconds to remember who she was.) '''Delia: '''HAYLEE! (They both hugged.) '''Delia: '''Wait... how did you know I was back. (Haylee just smiled her... that, weird smile. Then began to talk.) '''Haylee: '''I live about a mile away from you! Your sister came back. '''Delia: '''Oh. (''Whew. ''Delia thought.) '''Haylee: '''How are you doing? It's been almost 12 years, right? '''Delia: '''Thirteen, actually. '''Haylee: '''Oh... (Haylee wasn't really acting, hm, whats the word? Suspicious. Just, weird, not your 'normal weird', your 'creepy weird'.) '''Delia: '''Yeah... (Haylee's boyfriend, Cameron then came over. Not CJ. A hawt, handsome blonde boy with blue eyes and toned arms.) '''Haylee: '''This is my boyfriend! Cameron. '''Delia: '''Another Cameron, okay then. Hi. '''Cameron: '''Hi! (Haylee and Cameron kissed, for a ''loooong time. Leaving Delia feeling awkward.) '''Delia: '''Well then! I'm gonna go look around the school. Bye! (Haylee abruptly stopped kissing her hunk-of-a-boyfriend.) '''Haylee: '''I'll show you! Bye Cameron! '''Cameron: '''Uh... bye... (He walked away.) (In school, Haylee walked around with Delia. Instead of SHOWING her the school, literally, she showed the it-and-not-people-of-the-school. Literally.) '''Haylee: '''That's... Annie! She's the boring nerd. (Delia looks at a pretty girl Annie, with a a low skirt, a big sweater, and her face stuffed in an AP Economics book.) '''Haylee: '''That's Cameron! '''Delia: '''Er, how many Cameron's are there? '''Haylee: '''a LOT. But, he likes to be called Cambi. He's a cute, lovable nerd who always combs his Justin Bieber Bangs. (Then, Haylee stopeed, swinging her arms infront of Delia.) '''Delia: '''God... what? '''Haylee: '''You see them? Walking down the hall over there? '''Delia: '''Yeah... '''Haylee: '''They, are the "Wicked Clique". They don't own this school or anything... but their mysterious. People think they kill. '''Delia: '''Well... that's dramatic. (The bell then rang, and when Delia turned around, Haylee was nowhere to be found.) '''Delia: '''Thank you, friend. (She walked down the halls for a while around the halls for a while, until she finally came upon her locker. She grabbed her Biology Textbooks, and bumped into Cameron.) '''Delia: '''Sorry! '''Cameron: '''Yeah, it's okay. (Cameron began to run off, but Delia grabbed his arm.) '''Delia: '''Do you know where the Biology class is? '''Cameron: '''THIRD FLOOR! FOURTH CLASS ON YOUR LEFT! (He said, running off.) '''Delia: '''Yeah, that helps! (She turned around, to bump into Pearl Myers. Her books fell to the ground.) '''Pearl: '''Watch it! '''Delia: '''Sorry! (Delia thought about what Haylee said, and looked up at Pearl, wonderingly, who was obssessing over her blouse to see if it was messed up... somehow.) '''Delia: '''By, any chance, can you show me the er, Biology Room? (A frown grew on Pearl's face.) '''Pearl: '''You're lucky that's my next class... Come on. (Pearl turned around, with one hand on her hip and stutted down the hallways.) '''Delia: '''So... what's your name? '''Pearl: '''Pearl. '''Delia: '''What do you like to do? (Pearl kept walking and ignored her.) '''Delia: '''What is there to do here, that you know, you like? (She continued to ignore her.) '''Delia: '''How old are you!? '''Pearl: '''Sixteen. '''Delia: '''Yeah... you answered that one. '''Pearl: '''Yeah, I don't know you. I don't have to answer your questions. (After that bitter altercation, Pearl and Delia arrived at the Biology room. The rest of the "Wicked Clique" are there. Scottie, the hottie. Tori, the sweety. Sarah, the lesbianic no-bullshit bitch. Des, the wierdo. Dorothy, the fun and evil girl.) '''Des: '''Yo! Pearl! New bestfriend?! '''Pearl: '''Shut up. Before I fucking end you, Des. '''Des: '''Okay... (Delia walked up to them all.) '''Delia: '''Hi! I'm Delia! (The "Wicked Clique" didn't even give her a sinister stare. Pearl and Dor were filing their nails. Tori and Scott were acting all lovey-dubbey. Des was tapping his desk, and Sarah was texting.) '''Delia: '''Okay then... (Haylee, than noticed her.) '''Haylee: '''Hey! D! '''Delia: '''Haylee... I didn't know you were in this class. '''Haylee: '''Yep! (She said, with her over-perkiness.) '''Haylee: C'mon! Sit sit sit! (Delia, just to do it, went over and sat with her and the table.) Haylee: 'So... Um, what were you doing, walking in with Ms. Myers? (Delia looked back at Pearl.) '''Delia: '''Who? Pearl? '''Haylee: '''Yeah. '''Delia: '''Her last name is... Myers?! Like; Michael Myers. '''Haylee: '''Yeah! People think she's his daughter. (She looked at Haylee like she was delusional.) '''Delia: '''Okay... 1.) What is with this school and their vivid imaginations? 2.) He's just movie. '''Haylee: '''Good question, and good statement. Just, why were you hanging out with her? '''Delia: '''I wasn't really 'hanging out' with her. Just asked her to show me to class. '''Haylee: '''Why though?! She's... Pearl! '''Delia: '''She seemed normal to me. Just, stuck-up and rude. '''Haylee: '''I just, don't think you should hang out with her, or them. K? (Delia looked at the crew. And sighed. She then turned her head to look at the window... where she sees Mr. Unmasked. With a burnt face. She looks at him for a while, not thinking, then looks away, until she realizes what she just saw, and quickly looks back out the window.) '''Haylee: '''What? '''Delia: '''Did you see that...? '''Haylee: '''See what? What are you talking about? (Haylee bends up to look out the window, only to see Trees and Sunshine.) '''Haylee: '''See what? I don't see anything. '''Delia: '''There was a man out there! In all black! With a badly disfigured face... '''Haylee: '''Well, I didn't see it, but that sounds creepy. And woah, its Sunny for a change. (Delia continued to look out the window... thinking.) (Later, before lunch, she comes upon Tori, and Sarah talking.) '''Sarah: '''She's messed it all up! '''Tori: '''Calm down! '''Sarah: '''Shes broughten that bitch in, and now she's... ya know. '''Girls voice: '''Hey guys. '''Tori: '''Hey - (Sarah cut her off before she could say her name. Delia bend down so she couldn't be seen.) '''Sarah: '''You! Messed it up! '''Girls voice: '''I'm sorry! '''Sarah: '''Listen, the hoe is new, and she's already seeing him. It's too- '''Tori: '''No it's not. '''Girls voice: '''It is! '''Tori: '''Well, you brought it on- '''Sarah: '''Listen. You will fix this. Okay? '''Girls voice: '''Okay.. (Sarah begins to choke her.) '''Sarah: '''DO YOU GOT IT? (Tori pushes her off.) '''Tori: '''She gets it goddammit. If anyone is gonna be a leader, it's me. '''Sarah: '''Whatever... (The girl walks away, and Sarah and Tori continue talking...) '''Sarah: '''Do you think we should? '''Tori: '''I don't knwo if we SHOULD. I'll talk to Scott. (The girls walked away too... Delia straightened up, and worried if they were talking about her. Were they? If they-) '''Girls voice: '''What the hell are you doing here? (Delia gasped, and sharply turned around.) 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... Category:Blog posts